Infiel
by Shoseiki
Summary: Hinata está casada con Kiba, pero Sasuke la ama. El Uchiha no resistirá las ganas de ir a visitarla en la noche, justo cuando está sola. ¿Que pasará? [Sasuhina] [Lemon]


**Naruto y sus personajes NO son de mi propiedad. La historia sí, favor no copiar.**

 **.**

 **.**

Para aquellos que apoyaron mi primera historia Sasuhina, ¡un regalo de mi parte!

" **Infiel** **"**

 **.**

 **.**

Con la espalda recostada en la pared, ojos cerrados y bastante impaciente estaba Sasuke esperando a su amiga. Llevaba más de una hora preguntándose en dónde podría estar, aunque su mente le gritaba fuertemente la respuesta.

"¡Con su esposo!

De nuevo la voz de su conciencia lo atormentaba hasta el grado de enfurecerlo, no resistía la ira que le provocaba el hecho de que ella estuviera casada. Al menos, no con el engreído de Kiba. Hace más de un año que se casaron pero para él, el tiempo transcurría lento y tormentoso.

El sentimiento de soledad que lo embargó al enterarse lo derrumbó por completo, pero por suerte, no todo estaba perdido. La última opción con que disponía era hacerla suya, sí, pero en el papel de amante. Alrededor de un año llevaba esa relación prohibida con la Hyuga, buscándola todas las noches y haciéndole el amor hasta el amanecer.

La oscuridad reinaba en la habitación dejando solo una pequeña luz de la luna, iluminar la sombra de su propio cuerpo. Ansioso movía el pie de un lado a otro rogando internamente que Kiba no estuviera en ese momento gozando del cuerpo de Hinata.

Apretó la mandíbula al imaginar la horrorosa escena: ella desnuda gimiendo ante los besos y caricias del castaño. ¡Con un demonio! Eso jamás lo soportaría, al menos, no delante de sus ojos.

Un pequeño ruido proveniente de la sala lo alarmó, no deseaba ser descubierto por el imbécil del castaño allí, escondido en la recamara de la ojiperla. Intrigado por enterarse de quien era, se acercó silenciosamente a la puerta abriéndola un poco y observando una figura moverse en la cocina.

Era la silueta de una mujer.

El corazón del Uchiha empezó a bombear sangre desesperadamente, advirtiendo que su cuerpo ya anhelaba tocarla y perderse en la blanca piel. Sin ningún impedimento o interrupción dio grandes pasos hasta llegar a la espalda femenina, tapándole la boca y apuntándole un kunai en el cuello.

Ella se asustó por la brusquedad del movimiento —¿Quién eres?

Sus dudas desparecieron al percibir el fuerte olor masculino que llegaba hasta su pequeña nariz, revelando la identidad del misterioso hombre.

—Sa-sasuke-kun…

—¿En dónde estabas?– preguntó molesto sin dejar de apuntarle el filo del arma en el cuello, aflojando un poco la presión en la boca femenina permitiéndole hablar.

—F-fui a visitar… a Naruto-kun y Sakura-chan…

Un silencio incomodo se apoderó del lugar, evidenciando la duda del Uchiha con respecto a las palabras de la mujer. Lo cual no duró mucho pues en el fondo, sabía que ella no mentía.

Poco a poco y con firmeza bajaba el arma sin despegarla de su piel, claro, tampoco teniendo mucho contacto o la cortaría. En ese camino consiguió que el filo del arma rompiera la blusa de la chica, desgarrándola y cayendo los pedazos de tela en el suelo. La estaba desnudando.

El pecho de Hinata se movía alocadamente producto de la irregular respiración, y nervios que le producía aquel excitante momento. Estaba consiente que Sasuke la quería, a su manera, pero la quería. Cuando la prenda fue totalmente rota su torso quedó al aire libre mostrando unos pechos voluminosos, abdomen plano y sostén negro. Aquello deleitó los ojos del pelinegro.

La otra mano masculina -que tenía en el rostro de ella- la bajó hasta la cintura de la chica, llevándola hacia atrás y uniendo el pecho con su espalda. Ese roce insignificante les provocó algunos cosquilleos.

—Sasuke-kun…— susurró sintiendo como un nudo en la garganta la ahogaba, su cuerpo ya comenzaba a calentarse por la respiración chocando contra su cuello y manos navegando por su cintura —…estoy

—Estas temblando— interrumpió él a la vez que suavemente la volteaba, tratando de quedar frente a ella y poder terminar con lo que hacía.

Al tenerla así, con la blusa medio rota y mirándolo de esa manera tan profunda, todo su cerebro se fue al demonio. Ubicando cada mano en lo restante de la prenda la tiró fuertemente, terminando de despedazarla con sus musculosos brazos. Ella se sintió expuesta, a merced del hombre más apasionado.

Sasuke subió una mano desocupada al rostro femenino, hasta llegar a los labios y entreabrirlos un poco. Su boca se secó de inmediato, la sed por poseerla comenzaba a dominarlo.

Veloz y con firmeza la llevó contra la pared acorralándola por todos lados, pegando su cuerpo al de ella y dejando un mínimo espacio entre ellos. Contempló con un brillo en los ojos el pecho de la chica, lamiéndose los labios deseando impregnarse del aroma de esa piel.

Hinata hasta ese segundo se mantuvo quieta expectante a cualquier movimiento de su cazador, rogando por todos los dioses que él la dejara respirar. Intenso, complaciente, demandante y apasionado eran las palabras que definían a la perfección al joven Uchiha. Nada podía compararse con sentir sus ardientes caricias.

Perdió el control cuando el pelinegro pasó la húmeda lengua por su cuello, deteniéndose debajo de la oreja y succionando con fuerza. Un pequeño jadeo huyó de sus finos labios, siendo perfectamente escuchando por el chico. Uchiha ascendió lentamente al rostro femenino, rozando suavemente los labios con su mejilla y parándose en sus labios. Entreabrió los suyos un poco para atrapar entre sus dientes el labio inferior de la chica, estirándolo muy, muy suavemente.

Las manos del pelinegro moldeaban la silueta femenina subiendo y bajando lentamente, recorriendo la senos hasta llegar a la cintura. Solo una cosa podía descontrolarlo por completo: besar los labios de Hinata. Eso lograba enloquecerlo hasta fundirse con la piel blanca que lo tentaba a perder la conciencia.

—Sasuke-kun…— suspiró cerrando los ojos drogada por las caricias brindadas, el corazón la doblegaba sutilmente a dejarse llevar.

La suavidad y sensualidad con que pronunció el nombre masculino, encendió la llama de la pasión en ambos cuerpos.

—Repítelo…— exigió Sasuke con la vista perdida en el cuerpo frente a sus ojos, le urgía oír otra vez la forma en la que ella decía su nombre —…repítelo.

—Sasuke-kun…

Aquello fue la gota que derramó el vaso enloqueciendo a los dos jóvenes, sedientos de amor y de cualquier cosa que pudiera ofrecerle el cuerpo contrario. Todo el control que hasta ese instante poseían se fue por la borda, absolutamente nada, los detendría ahora.

El Uchiha con fuerza la presionó contra la pared acercando la boca a los labios femeninos, ligeramente abiertos y dispuestos a ser devorados. El tacto no fue para nada tímido y suave, al contrario, el roce de inmediato pasó a ser ardiente y fogoso. El beso fue extremadamente apasionado.

Con agilidad y maestría ubicó las manos en los glúteos de la chica y la alzó, obligándola a rodear su cintura con las piernas, cargándola así hasta la cama de la habitación, depositándola con cuidado y acomodándose entre las hermosas piernas. Hinata colaboraba de una manera muy eficiente y entregada, regresando los besos y caricias con la misma intensidad.

Hábilmente bajó las manos hasta el short de la ojiperla con claras intenciones de romperlo, y así lo hizo, incluyendo la prenda íntima. Solo quedaba el sostén algo que no era ningún problema en desgarrar, el único detalle es que estaba encima de ella y por ende, no deseaba lastimarla cuando forzara la tela.

Como si la chica adivinara sus pensamientos lo empujó a un lado, sentándose en la pelvis del pelinegro y despojándose ella misma del sujetador. El grandes senos quedaron al descubierto, atrayendo la total atención del hombre y haciéndolo babear el instante.

Ambas miradas se cruzaron en un fugaz segundo, justo antes de que los senos fueran prisioneros de la boca masculina, consentidos por una suave lengua que los delineaba con devoción. La Hyuga tiró la cabeza hacia atrás cediéndole más de su blanca piel. Tal acción fue acompañada por un gemido inocente provocado por los dientes del chico, que mordían y estiraban los pezones con algo de fiereza.

Sasuke impulsado por un leve instinto de salvajismo la tomó por la cintura, subiéndola y bajándola para que percibiera al grado que su miembro se endurecía. No hacía falta quitarle el pantalón para darse cuenta que su hombría había despertado desde minutos atrás, reclamando desesperadamente un poco de atención.

Un fuerte calambre recorrió la espalda de la joven hasta detenerse en la entrepierna, logrando sentir como ésta rápidamente se humedecía, por el roce de hace unos momentos.

—Hinata…— susurró el pelinegro agarrándola por detrás de la cabeza y besándola con pasión, al tiempo que movió suavemente su cadera hacia arriba, arrancándole un enloquecedor suspiro a la ojiperla.

El planeaba quitarse la ropa apresuradamente para acabar de una vez por todas con el sufrimiento de su cuerpo, y por tanto, con el de ella. De un rápido movimiento la giró dejándola bajo él y preparándose para desbotonar la camisa, cuando ella lo detuvo y rogó hacerlo con sus manos.

Uchiha pensó por un momento que lo haría lento pero su sorpresa creció al notar como Hinata le desgarraba la ropa, tal cual como hizo él con ella al principio. Ya más cómodos y sin ninguna prenda cubriendo los cuerpos, continuaron con lo pausado hace unos segundos.

Repentinamente un ruido resonó en toda la casa: alguien entró por la puerta.

Los amantes se asustaron y miraron al mismo tiempo a la puerta, la tensión se instaló en el hogar al escuchar una voz masculina proveniente de la sala.

—¡Hinata-chan, ya llegué! ¡Hinata!

El llamado por parte de Kiba se oía cada vez más cerca puesto que estaba acercándose a la puerta de la habitación, inocente de lo que sucedía allí dentro.

Apoyó la mano en el pomo y giró la puerta encontrándose con algo extraño; no había nadie. Se rascó la nuca confundido, podría jurar haber escuchado algunos ruidos.

—Qué raro…— se dijo para sí mismo viendo cada rincón de la recamara —…debió ser la casa de al lado— bajó la mano y la metió en un bolsillo del pantalón, abandonando la búsqueda y cerrando la puerta tras sí.

"¡Es más idiota de lo que pensé!"

Sonó una voz en la mente distorsionada del pelinegro.

Hinata y Sasuke estaban apretaditos en el mediano –y oscuro- closet ubicado en un rincón de la habitación, esperando impacientemente que estuvieran solos al fin y seguir con la ardiente labor. Ella quiso alejarlo para escapar de allí pero él lo impidió, pegándola más a su cuerpo y besándola de manera hambrienta en el cuello.

—Sasuke-kun… A-aquí… no.

—Este lugar es perfecto— fueron las únicas palabras emitidas por el Uchiha.

El insoportable calor de ese closet –incomparable con el fuego de sus cuerpos- los quemaba a cada segundo, Hinata comenzaba a quedarse sin respiración. Le costaba inhalar oxigeno pues entre la piel sudada del pelinegro –y los besos- y el fuego del lugar, amenazaban con matarla sin compasión.

No sobreviviría más tiempo en esas condiciones.

Ella posó suavemente la mano en el pecho masculino sintiendo como se le humedecía por el sudor, el perfume del amante comenzaba a impregnarse con su piel.

—Sasuke…

—Quédate quieta— ordenó el pelinegro acariciando el muslo femenino y subiendo la pierna a la altura de su cintura. Con la otra mano navegaba por la espalda de la ojiperla, situándolas en los glúteos y atrayéndola hacia su pelvis. Hubo un caliente roce entre ambos sexos que les sacó un pequeño jadeo.

Entre la espada y la pared se encontraba Hinata, acorralada por todos los lados, hasta verse presa de sus propios deseos. Olvidó la presencia de Kiba en la casa y volvió a consentir con sus labios y manos el cuerpo masculino, mordiéndole la barbilla y hombros.

El tamaño del closet no les permitía cambiar de posición u optar por una más cómoda, debían permanecer así si querían seguir metidos allí. Sasuke no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir y Hinata… ella ya no era consciente de sus actos.

La necesidad del miembro masculino aumentaba con cada roce de sus cuerpos, requería de atención inmediata o moriría allí mismo. Uchiha con los ojos cerrados y dudando a mas no poder la alzó un poco, lo suficiente como para poder penetrarla con cuidado, no quería lastimarla o provocarle algún daño. Hinata se aferró al cuello masculino y cerró los ojos preparándose para lo que venía, no era la primera vez que la colocaba en esa posición, pero sí que lo hicieran allí; en ese closet apretados y acalorados.

A continuación la ojiperla enredo las piernas en la cadera del amante dándole oportunidad de poseerla con libertad, como solo él sabía hacerlo. Se mordió los labios al sentir como poco a poco su intimidad era invadida por algo duro y caliente, abriéndose paso entre las paredes internas que apretaban el miembro con algo de fuerza. El sudor en sus cuerpos aumentó considerablemente, sofocándolos muchos más de lo que ellos mismos podrían soportar.

Uno, dos, tres y más embestidas del pelinegro recibió estando en esa postura, al principio incomoda pero luego muy placentera, puesto que él la subía y baja lento logrando profundizar los movimientos.

Inesperadamente el castaño ingresó otra vez a la recamara guiado por su oído al haber escuchado ruidos otra vez, sin saber con precisión de que parte venían. Las pequeñas aberturas del closet le sirvieron a Hinata para percatarse del peligro que corrían, con cuidado de no llamar la atención de su esposo se acercó al oído de Sasuke que la seguía embistiendo lentamente.

—Kiba-kun… e-esta… a-aquí— susurró en la oreja del joven.

—No me detendré— exclamó con voz bajita.

—Pero…

La boca femenina fue silenciada por un beso apasionado del azabache, de esa manera no hablaría más y de paso, calmaría el fuego consumiéndole las entrañas.

—Estoy loco o me están jugando una broma— comentó para sí mismo el castaño algo enojado por no lograr encontrar lo que provocaba el ruido. Elevó la mano derecho a su nuca y la rascó rápidamente, dándose la vuelta y cerrando la puerta tras la espalda.

Milagrosamente Kiba no pudo distinguir el sonido de los besos provenientes del closet, porque de lo contrario, los hubiera descubierto en plena tarea. El cabello de Sasuke se pegaba a la nuca por el sudor que lo empapaba, sucediéndole exactamente lo mismo a la Hyuga, por el calor que desprendía el pequeño lugar y sus propios cuerpos.

 **Una hora después…**

El sonido de la puerta cerrándose llamó la atención del castaño, apresurándose a caminar a la sala y descubrir quien había llegado.

—Hola Kiba-kun— saludó —¿ya cenaste?

—Hinata, ¿Dónde estabas?

—Visite a Naruto-kun y Sakura-chan, tu sabes, por el nacimiento de su primer hijo.

—Uhm— el joven comenzó a frotarse la barbilla pensativo, dudando un poco de las palabras de su esposa —¿Viste al niño?

—Sí, es igual a sus padres. El cabello es rubio como el de Naruto, y los ojos verdes como Sakura.

Después de un silencio sospechoso Kiba decidió creerle, le sonrió y dio un beso en la boca antes de ir a la recamara a dormir. Hinata respiró profundo cuando lo perdió de vista, corrió con suerte que no la descubriera y sucediera una catástrofe.

"La idea de escaparme por la ventana y actuar como si acabara de llegar, funcionó. Sasuke-kun es muy inteligente" pensó con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas, dando pasos hacia la cocina en busca de algo de cenar. El Uchiha la había dejado sin la más mínima fuerza, necesitaba recuperarse y dormir un poco.

Al comenzar a comer recordó las palabras del pelinegro…

"No dejes que ese idiota te toque… Recuerda, que solo eres mía"

 **Fin**

 **N/A:** Hahaha pobre Kiba xD si supiera… Se preguntaran ¿Por qué esta escritora coloca lemon en todas las historias? Ni yo misma lo sé ¬.¬ es como una costumbre. Esta escena la imaginé de pronto *-* pensar en cómo Sasuke y Hinata pasan una noche de pasión, es demasiado para mi salud mental. Confieso que he tenido problemas para escribir, algo está pasando con mi inspiración U.U creo que se esfumó por la ventana y no quiere regresar por un tiempo. Abandonaré el lemon por un tiempo, probablemente sea eso lo que está afectando el flujo de las palabras al escribir. Pero tranquilos, no dejaré de escribir sobre esta pareja. Mientras ustedes me lo pidan, seguiré creando historias Sasuhina :D ¡Saludos!


End file.
